Back to Black
by RPSJ
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de sakurazukamori. Narcissa Black réfléchit sur ses années à Poudlard et sur sa rencontre avec un homme qui inexplicablement changera sa vie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Narcissa x Lucius.
1. Pride :in the name of Love:

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**sakurazukamori**,_ je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

**Note de l'auteur, sakurazukamori :** Cette fic est basée sur Narcissa Malfoy et ses aventures à Poudlard. Je me suis tellement amusée en écrivant ça…Je voulais tout poster en une seule histoire mais je pense que je vais la diviser en deux parties.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**.:Chapitre 1:.**

Narcissa Malfoy était gracieusement assise, coiffant ses longs cheveux or devant sa coiffeuse ornée d'acajou – son meilleur cadeau de mariage. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des fils d'or, scintillant à la douce lumière d'une bougie…encore que subtilement mélangés avec ses cheveux d'or apparaissaient quelques mèches grises. Un froncement de sourcil rida le teint délicat de la beauté blonde alors qu'elle arrachait un cheveu gris. Elle observa de ses profonds yeux bleus les cheveux gris avec une lueur de dégoût comme on observerait un excrément sur sa chaussure. Ces cheveux gris étaient une imperfection et les imperfections n'étaient pas tolérées dans la famille Malfoy. Narcissa agrippa ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer, sentant la vieillesse partout en elle. S'il y avait une chose qui l'effrayerait à jamais, ce serait vieillir. Vieillir signifiait incertitude, détérioration et la pire de toutes les pertes…la perte des choses les plus chères pour elle. Ses yeux cobalt jetèrent inévitablement un coup d'œil vers un cadre d'argent où se trouvait la photo d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blond-argent et aux yeux bleus-gris froids. Sa grande silhouette était vêtue d'une robe noire, l'emblème de Serpentard accroché sur son cœur. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres roses de Narcissa alors qu'elle se penchait pour saisir la photo. Le cadre était d'un argent doré avec des accroches gravé en forme d'yeux de serpents émeraude. Son fils ressemblait tellement à son père quand il avait son âge…le même côté arrogant et le même comportement dominant qui faisait que toutes les filles embrassaient le sol sur lequel il marchait. Narcissa laissa un sourire briser doucement le sérieux de son visage alors qu'elle se souvenait de quelques uns des moments les plus mémorables de sa vie à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie ; évènements qui changèrent sa vie pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Merlin, Cissa !" s'exclama une Bellatrix Black exaspérée, "Tu n'es toujours pas prête ?"

"Dans une seconde," vint la réponse précipitée.

"Ugh, tu as déjà dit ça il y a dix minutes ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas d'attendre," dit sa sœur d'une voix courroucée, "J'étais supposée retrouver Rodolphus depuis déjà bien longtemps !"

Bellatrix Black fit courir une main impatiente dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Roulant ses yeux noirs en forme d'amande, elle commença à faire les cent pas devant la chambre de sa sœur. Bellatrix n'attendait jamais pour quelqu'un…elle était tentée de laisser sa sœur derrière et de partir à Pré-au-Lard sans elle.

"Tu vois Narcissa, je vais partir," commença Bellatrix, "je…"

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, la porte de chêne s'ouvrit révélant une Narcissa Black impeccablement bien préparée. Ses cheveux or descendaient librement dans son dos, bouclant légèrement tandis que ses yeux bleus pénétrants apparaissaient comme des saphirs dans la neige. Au premier coup d'œil, ce serait pardonnable de suggérer ça, en raison de leurs apparences différentes, Bellatrix et Narcissa ne pouvaient nullement être sœurs ; Bellatrix avec sa beauté aristocratique, Narcissa avec la beauté surnaturelle d'une fragile jeune fille de glace. Certaines rumeurs disaient que quelque part dans l'arbre généalogique des Black résidait du sang de Vélane ; si c'était le cas alors Narcissa en était certainement bienheureuse avec sa beauté éthérée.

"Prête," coupa Narcissa, "je suis prête."

"Il était temps," grimaça Bellatrix.

Les deux Serpentards commencèrent à descendre l'escalier en spirale du dortoir des filles vers la salle commune. Bellatrix, naturellement, devança sa sœur ; tel était la façon de faire d'un Préfet de Serpentard, spécialement une de son rang. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en cinquième année, Bellatrix était une puissance à être comptée avec…

"Hey Bella," sourit une fille assez enveloppée de Serpentard, "Tu es magnifique !"

Bellatrix se retourna et regarda Narcissa, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

"Je sais que je suis magnifique," dit avec arrogance Bellatrix d'une voix traînante, "Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre quelqu'un comme toi me le dire."

"Je…je voulais juste être p-polie," bégaya la Serpentard.

"Eh b-b-bien, ne le s-s-sois p-pas," imita cruellement Bellatrix, "Maintenant dégage de mon chemin."

La jeune Serpentard se hâta de passer devant les deux sœurs, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Circe, je déteste les gens comme ça," grogna Bellatrix.

Narcissa haussa simplement les épaules. A la différence de sa sœur, Narcissa n'était pas le genre de personne à humilier ouvertement les autres ; elle préférait l'approche la plus subtile : la manipulation.

"Tut, tut Miss Black," dit une voix traînante à la fois douce et froide, "Dois-tu _continuellement_ insulter tous nos camarades les moins chanceux ? Cette pauvre, _pauvre_ fille."

Un grand jeune homme blond était adossé paresseusement au mur voisin des escaliers menant à la salle commune, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"C'était quoi ça ?" contra Bellatrix, ses yeux sombres brillants, "Lucius le Compatissant ? Dis-moi que je rêve."

Lucius laissa simplement un petit sourire satisfait recourber incurver ses lèvres. A la différence de Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy était en sixième année à Poudlard, et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il avait un air d'arrogance et d'égoïsme, non inattendu d'un préfet de Serpentard et certainement non inattendu de l'héritier Malfoy.

Narcissa s'autorisa un moment pour étudier les traits du beau préfet pendant que sa sœur l'engageait dans une conversation sur l'endroit où se trouvait Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce satané prétentieux aurait dû être présent à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin," répondit obstinément Lucius, "Il ferait mieux de se rappeler que nous avons bientôt un match…contre Gryffondor en plus."

Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune Malfoy de si près, seulement de loin et, bien sûr, tout le monde avait déjà entendu tous les commérages sur, comme le disait si bien les filles de Serpentard, sa _surprenante_ beauté mais, à long terme, elle voulait juger par elle-même. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient ses traits les plus singuliers. Sa crinière de cheveux blancs-blonds était attachée en une queue-de-cheval desserrée, permettant délibérément aux mèches égarées d'encadrer son visage anguleux. Sa peau était mortellement blanche, impeccable des problèmes adolescents habituels ; cependant, ce furent ses yeux aciers qui attirèrent vraiment l'attention de Narcissa…si froid et pourtant si profond.

"Bellatrix Black, quelle mal élevée fais-tu de ne pas me présenter à ton amie," interrompit Lucius, surprenant Narcissa qui réalisa qu'elle avait commencé à le fixer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'interromps ?" répliqua Bellatrix avec colère, "J'étais sur le point de te dire…"

"Quelque chose qui n'expliquera pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas présenté à ton amie," coupa rapidement Lucius.

"Ugh, bien…Lucius Malfoy, voici ma sœur Nar–,"

"Narcissa…Narcissa Black," interrompit froidement sa sœur.

"_Voici _donc la petite sœur de l'infâme Bellatrix Black ?" répondit Lucius avec amusement, ses yeux l'étudiant. "Eh bien, c'est un _plaisir_ d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Miss Black."

Narcissa sentit le sang lui monter aux joues mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle réussit miraculeusement à garder un air glacial et impassible. Elle ne permettrait pas à l'ego, déjà, enflé de l'héritier Malfoy de grossir encore plus en le laissant voir son rougissement. Elle rencontra ses yeux avec le regard le plus glacial qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant et inclina la tête, permettant à plusieurs mèches or de tomber sur son visage.

"Une fille de peu de mots," sourit Malfoy, "Complètement à l'opposé de toi, Bellatrix."

"Oh, comme tu me connais bien Lucius," ricana sarcastiquement Bellatrix.

"Eh bien, j'_ai_ la fierté de très bien connaître ce sujet," répondit sournoisement Lucius, un sourire faussement timide jouant aux coins de sa bouche.

Narcissa regarda alternativement sa sœur et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ; il y avait quelque chose de plus que de la simple camaraderie entre les deux préfets. La jalousie laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de la jeune sœur Black, un goût qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

"Bien que j'adorerais m'asseoir et jouer une partie de tennis sardonique avec toi, Bellatrix, je dois prendre congé," soupira sarcastiquement Lucius.

"Bon débarras," contra Bellatrix, lui lançant un sourire sournois.

Lucius haussa suggestivement les sourcils, un sourire sensuel sur les lèvres.

"Bon débarras, hum ?" songea Lucius, "Je vais devoir _sévèrement_ te réprimander pour manque de respect envers tes aînés, Black."

"Vraiment ? Je suis franchement pétrifiée," répliqua Bellatrix de façon acerbe.

Lucius, encore une fois, laissa seulement un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres colorées ; il était bien plus intrigué par la plus silencieuse des filles Black que par les flirts de sa sœur manifestement confiante. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette Narcissa Black ; quelque chose d'insaisissable même, qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'a empêchée de devenir comme l'une de ces giroflées sans particularité. La fille était une véritable énigme, si froide et distante…C'était presque comme si elle s'était protégée derrière un mur de glace, refusant d'y faire entrer quelqu'un.

"Bellatrix, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'étonner avec tes incessants sarcasmes," soupira Lucius, il se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa. "A une prochaine fois alors…Narcissa Black."

Il lui fit un léger hochement de tête, et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Narcissa s'autorisa alors à rougir, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage, se protégeant ainsi des yeux de sa sœur. Si sa sœur voyait son rougissement elle tirerait immédiatement une conclusion hâtive qui serait fausse…non pas qu'il y ait une conclusion à en tirer, bien sûr. Il était en sixième année et elle n'était qu'en troisième année…rien ne pourrait jamais arriver, à la plus grande consternation de Narcissa.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle commune où elles furent toutes les deux saluées par leurs groupes d'amis respectifs.

"Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas la Reine de Serpentard elle-même," salua un jeune homme mince aux cheveux noirs, sa voix remplie de sarcasmes amusés, "C'est devenu à la mode d'arriver en retard ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Bellatrix en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres, "Tu t'attendais à autre chose, Rodolphus ?"

"Pas venant de toi," sourit Rodolphus Lestrange, "Certainement pas venant de toi."

Rodolphus Lestrange était un préfet de cinquième année et un Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Sa silhouette élancée et sa récente acquisition du Nimbus 1000 ont fait de lui l'un des plus dangereux joueurs sur le terrain de Quidditch. Cependant, son réel talent reposait en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…ou plus vraisemblablement pour les Forces du Mal elles-mêmes. Aussi bien lui que son frère, Rabastan Lestrange, ils avaient une affection inhabituelle pour les livres les plus obscurs…livres qui n'étaient même pas permis dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ?" avait murmuré Bellatrix, ses mains passant sur les reliures des piles de livres et de manuscrits._

_"D'un correspondant à Durmstrang," avait répondu Rodolpus en se pavanant, disposant les vieux tomes en ordre chronologique, "…qui s'appelle Antonin Dolohov."_

_"Dolohov…ça me semble familier," marmonna Bellatrix alors qu'elle étudiait une page sur les effets connus du sort Doloris._

_"Probablement parce que ses parents ont été enfermés à Azkaban…Ça avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier l'année dernière." soupira Lestrange, "Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils avaient utilisé un Sort Impardonnable sur une famille de Sang-de-Bourbe."_

_Bellatrix leva la tête du vieux livre, se yeux sombres se rétrécissant de façon menaçante._

_"C'était bien fait pour eux," grinça-t-elle, "Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient…sale Sang-de-Bourbe."_

_"Bellatrix Black, je ne pouvais pas dire mieux," sourit Rodolphus Lestrange, ses yeux bleus devenant ambres à la lueur de la bougie vacillante._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du chapitre 1. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'espère…o.O N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**sakurazukamori,**_ je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre moins de 15 jours après le premier (un véritable exploit venant de ma part). J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Note de l'auteur, **sakurazukamori** : les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**.:Chapitre 2:.**

Narcissa observa sa sœur alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le canapé en cuir de dragon, attendant le reste de son groupe. Ils avaient commencé une conversation plutôt animée : à quel point il était injuste que Durmstrang enseigne la Magie Noire et que Poudlard ne le fasse pas. Ce genre de conversation était toujours abordé dans la Maison de Serpentard et cela ennuyait Narcissa, qui était bien plus fascinée par les Potions…spécialement les poisons – à la différence de la Magie Noire, les Potions exigeaient de la subtilité plutôt que de l'action puissante, directe.

"Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé la dissertation de Potions, Cissa ?" demanda un garçon de troisième année, qui s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé en cuir.

"Vraiment très facile," répondit adroitement Narcissa, "Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien…hem, tu vois…Je me demandais si tu pouvais, um…" commença le jeune Serpentard.

"Faire ton devoir à ta place ?" coupa Narcissa, ses yeux indigo se rétrécissant suspicieusement, "C'est ça ?"

"Non, non, pas ça," protesta-t-il, "Pas du tout…"

"Alors quoi, Rookwood ?" défia Narcissa.

"Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider…" dit Rookwood à brûle-pourpoint, sa main grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

"Si tu veux de l'aide, alors va demander au Professeur Eltanin des cours de rattrapages !" répondit froidement Narcissa, "Tes pathétiques performances en cours les mérite, crois-moi."

Rodolphus Lestrange laissa échapper un caquètement narquois qui emplit toute la salle commune.

"Vous les filles Black," ricana-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel, "Vous donnez du fil à retordre aux camarades de votre propre maison."

"Et ?" répliqua Bellatrix, un air d'arrogance infusant sa réponse.

Les yeux de Rodolphus regardèrent Bellatrix puis Narcissa pour revenir sur Bellatrix. Les deux sœurs Black avaient leurs bras croisés sur leurs poitrines, leurs yeux vides d'expression le regardaient avec ennui. Pour une fois, le jeune Lestrange ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Ha ha, Lestrange ! Elle t'a eu là !" rit Augustus Rookwood.

"Hey, Rookwood…Moi je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des cours de rattrapages en Potions," cassa Rodolphus Lestrange, de la malice présente dans chacun de ses mots, "Donc, si j'étais toi, je garderais la bouche fermée avant de dire quelque chose que tu regretterais bien assez tôt."

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel d'ennui. Serpentard était une maison pleine de rivalité et de désaccord, surtout alimenté par l'ambition de ses étudiants. Quelquefois, cependant, ça en devenait ridicule…même Bellatrix le reconnaissait.

"C'est bon, vous avez fini ?" soupira dramatiquement Bellatrix.

"Pour maintenant," marmonna Rodolphus, clairement furieux contre le troisième année.

"Merlin, Rodolphus," gémit une voix familière, "Toi et ton tempérament."

Un grand sixième année entra nonchalamment dans la salle commune, ses cheveux sombres peignés en arrière. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et donna au jeune Lestrange un 'tut tut', ses yeux émeraudes éclatants se levant au ciel.

"Rabastan…je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire comment contrôler mon tempérament," cassa Rodolphus avec colère.

"Frère Chéri, un de nous doit te garder sous contrôle," sourit l'aîné des Lestrange, montrant une rangée de dents blanches éclatantes, "Excuse-moi de le dire, mais j'ai confiance en moi pour faire un meilleur travail que toi."

Narcissa sourit d'un air satisfait au-dessous de son voile de mèches or. Rabastan Lestrange sortait toujours des commentaires drôles, surtout aux dépens de son frère. Elle a toujours trouvé l'aîné des Lestrange bien plus intéressant que son idiot de petit frère, probablement parce qu'il avait le même humour sardonique que son camarade de sixième année, Lucius Malfoy.

"N'importe quoi," grogna Rodolphus, "Tu as pris ton temps pour venir ici…"

"Mes plus sincères excuses," sourit Rabastan, "Je lisais ce livre et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter."

"Un de Dolohov ?" demanda Bellatrix, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Rabastan sourit et fit un clin d'œil à l'aîné des sœurs Black. Il tourna sa tête vers Narcissa qui s'était mise à examiner ses ongles vernis.

"Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, Narcissa ?" demanda Rabastan.

"Oui, j'espère y aller au moins une fois cette année," répondit-elle sarcastiquement, envoyant un regard glacial à Bellatrix et Rodolphus, "Même si ça semble invraisemblable."

"Tu peux parler, Miss je-mets-une-heure-pour-me-préparer !" rétorqua Bellatrix, envoyant à sa sœur un regard sévère.

"Calme, calme mesdemoiselles," soupira Rabastan, lançant aux deux filles un regard condescendant.

Narcissa se leva abruptement et se dirigea vers le portrait d'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Comme sa sœur, elle avait horreur d'attendre surtout quand c'était pour attendre que Bellatrix et Rodolphus arrêtent de se chamailler. En allant jusqu'au portrait, elle passa devant les escaliers où elle et sa sœur avaient, plus tôt, croisé Lucius Malfoy. Les escaliers étaient à présent déserts…Soupirant, elle continua son chemin, le bruit sifflant de sa robe brisant l'inquiétant silence qui régnait dans le couloir.

"_Alchemia Alcyone_," murmura Narcissa à Jacobean, un garde, qui était debout dans le portrait.

"Ah, Miss Black, vous allez à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit le portrait.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" demanda Narcissa.

"Vous êtes une troisième année ; je ne peux vous laisser passer que si vous êtes accompagnée par un préfet, vous le savez," réprimanda le corpulent Jacobean.

Narcissa leva au ciel ses yeux saphirs…elle savait qu'elle allait devoir attendre des siècles avant que sa sœur et Rodolphus ne viennent. Elle serra les dents, furieuse contre sa sœur pour l'avoir ainsi abandonnée…elle n'était pas mieux qu'Andromeda à son égard. Narcissa se sentit serrer les poings alors qu'une colère inexprimée déferlait en elle ; la désertion d'Andromeda était encore si proche…et encore si douloureuse.

"Un problème, Miss Black ?" demanda doucement une voix froide.

De l'escalier désert descendait la grande et agile silhouette de l'héritier Malfoy. La colère de Narcissa commença à baisser, ses mains se desserrèrent et se reposèrent, détendues, à côté de ses hanches. Il était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés sur sa nuque mais maintenant, encore plus de mèches blondes lâches lui tombaient devant le visage. Narcissa sentit son calme revenir alors qu'elle levait la tête et rencontrait son regard fixe interrogatoire.

"Ma sœur semble croire que se chamailler avec Lestrange vaut plus la peine qu'une visite à Pré-au-Lard," répondit cyniquement Narcissa, "Une notion que je ne comprends pas tout à fait."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord," répondit Lucius avec un sourire satisfait, "Cependant, vous ne pensiez pas à aller à Pré-au-Lard seule, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'esprit de Narcissa se vida - jusqu'ici elle avait réussi à garder son air froid et, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, avait réussi à impressionner le préfet de sixième année avec son cynisme ; cependant, il lui avait posé une colle.

"Miss Black veut aller à Pré-au-Lard seule," répondit le portrait pour elle.

"Est-ce vrai, Miss Black ?" demanda Lucius avec arrogance.

"Oui," répondit abruptement Narcissa, ses yeux regardant le sol. Il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir.

"Il semble que vous ayez besoin d'un préfet pour vous accompagner…ai-je raison ?" La tête de Lucius était penchée sur le côté, un sourire satisfait s'attardant sur ses lèvres recourbées.

Narcissa serra les dents derrière un faux sourire…elle savait ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire – il essayait de lui faire demander son aide ; s'il y avait une chose que les Black ne faisait jamais, c'était demander de l'aide…c'était une des lois que Narcissa avait apprises et à laquelle elle obéissait. La fierté était tout pour la jeune Narcissa Black…mais la promesse de se faire accompagner par Lucius Malfoy à Pré-au-Lard était une offre qu'elle trouva difficile de décliner.

"Oh non…ça va aller," soupira Narcissa, "Ma sœur va sans doute bientôt arriver."

Narcissa jeta inconsciemment un coup d'œil vers le couloir menant à la salle commune, espérant à moitié voir sa sœur ou les Lestrange en train de se disputer passer par le portrait…mais il n'y avait personne et elle ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

"Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas arriver de si tôt," réfléchit Lucius, "Connaissant Bellatrix, elle doit être embarquée dans une quelconque dispute, sûrement à propos de la quantité ridicule de personnes nées moldu qui sont autorisées à venir apprendre dans notre école."

Un sourire fugitif passa sur les lèvres de la jeune Narcissa, ce que Lucius avait dit était plus que vrai ; Bellatrix avait un dégoût intense des 'sang-de-bourbe' et quiconque osait mettre en doute ses raisons, finirait par le regretter.

"Cependant, elle viendra à la longue," répondit froidement Narcissa.

Lucius lui lança un regard étrange, sa tête toujours penchée sur le côté…si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, alors qu'elle, elle semblait tellement indifférente à cette idée. La jeune Black allait devenir un défi…

"Miss Black, on dirait que l'idée que je vous accompagne est tellement effrayante pour vous, que vous abandonneriez totalement la sortie !" s'exclama Lucius, feignant d'être déçu.

_Il ne pense pas vraiment que je ne veux pas y aller avec lui_ La conscience de Narcissa était en conflit – que devrait-elle dire ? Que devrait-elle faire ? Sa fierté lui disait une chose, mais son désir pour Lucius lui disait autre chose.

Conscient de son silence et de son indifférence totale, Lucius se tourna pour retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Si cette action n'entraînait pas de réponse de sa part, alors il n'y aurait rien.

"Eh bien, Miss Black, je vais vous laisser attendre votre sœur…j'ai occupé assez de votre temps je suis sûr," déclara hautainement Lucius.

Narcissa regarda le jeune Malfoy lui faire un sourire fugitif et partir, sa robe noire se mouvant derrière lui. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas devenir de moins en moins fort alors qu'il s'éloignait seul dans le couloir.

"…Attendez," répondit soudainement Narcissa.

Un sourire satisfait s'attarda sur les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy…lentement, il se retourna et commença de manière désinvolte à revenir vers elle.

"Oui, Miss Black ?" demanda-t-il tranquillement.

"Ce serait très aimable de votre part si vous pouviez m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard," répondit calmement Narcissa.

"Ce serait avec grand plaisir," dit courtoisement Lucius, "Nous y allons ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, voilà. Je trouve que je n'ai pas très bien traduit ce chapitre, mais c'est un de ceux que je trouve le moins intéressant de l'histoire même si ce qu'il s'y passe va provoquer plusieurs réactions…

Un grand MERCI à **twinzie**, **Llewellyn **et **Allis13 **pour leur gentillesse et leurs encouragements, merci.

N'hésitez à laisser votre avis !


	3. I can't stand it

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**sakurazukamori**, _je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorties._

_Oui, je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à traduire ce chapitre, mais il est (enfin) là, c'est ce qui compte, non ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Note de l'auteur, **sakurazukamori** : les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**.:Chapitre 3:. **

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas ?" défia Bellatrix Black, ses yeux se rétrécissant en voyant sa sœur monter directement les escaliers.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" répondit innocemment Narcissa, rejetant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules.

"Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, Cissa," cassa Bellatrix, saisissant le poignet de sa sœur avec plus de force que nécessaire, "L'école entière sait que Lucius _t_'a accompagné à Pré-au-Lard…"

Narcissa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et des papillons dansés dans son estomac. _Toute l'école sait_ La fierté gonfla Narcissa ; tout le monde savait son nom maintenant, elle n'était plus la petite sœur de Bellatrix Black, elle était Narcissa, la fille que Lucius Malfoy avait accompagné à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se permit un sourire satisfait, ivre de son propre bonheur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une claque cuisante sur sa joue qui la ramena à la réalité. Une rage enflammait les yeux noirs de Bellatrix que Narcissa n'avait jamais vu auparavant…excepté quand Andromeda avait…

"Petite gourgandine," grogna Bellatrix.

Narcissa porta sa main à sa joue, sentant la chaleur arrivée sur sa joue rougie. Sa sœur ne l'avait jamais frappé avant ; une vague de choc envahie Narcissa.

"Je ne comprends pas," répondit doucement Narcissa, son esprit nageant dans de l'ahurissement.

"Tu pouvais avoir n'importe qui," grinça sa sœur, la voix pleine d'envie, "Pourquoi lui !"

Narcissa pouvait sentir la colère émanant de sa sœur aînée, elle pouvait voir ses poings se serrer et se desserrer comme si elle essayait de contrôler la fureur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Cependant, il y avait une chose que Narcissa savait oh-tellement-bien ; Bellatrix ne pourrait contrôler son tempérament éternellement.

"Pourquoi es-tu si énervée ?" répliqua bravement Narcissa, "Rodolphus n'est pas assez pour toi ?"

Un rire cruel sortit de la bouche de Bellatrix, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. _Comment peut-elle être si naïve ?_

"Tu penses honnêtement que je veux Rodolphus…" grogna Bellatrix, "…quand je peux avoir quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Narcissa.

"Pourquoi petite sœur ?" rit Bellatrix, "Pourquoi ! Pourquoi pas ? Je suis toujours partante pour un défi…surtout quand les chances sont déjà de mon côté."

Bellatrix s'adossa à la rampe de l'escalier, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda sa petite sœur avec un dédain malveillant, mais ne supprima le sourire arrogant qui honorait ses lèvres.

"Tout a commencé après qu'il ait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard," murmura Bellatrix, son sourire devenant encore plus cruel, "Laisse-moi juste te dire, chère sœur, qu'une fois que tu as goûté au fruit défendu, tu ne peux plus jamais t'en passer."

Narcissa se sentit comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ses craintes les plus profondes étaient confirmées – elle avait su à la façon dont ils avaient agis l'un avec l'autre qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Maintenant c'était sûr…

"Tu sembles choquée, Cissa ?" demanda mielleusement Bellatrix, "Tu penses sûrement qu'en réalité Rodolphus ne signifie rien pour moi ? Il est seulement un plan de secours…"

"Un plan de secours pour qui ?" Narcissa savait exactement pour qui, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'une quasi confirmation…

"Ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi, Narcissa !" claqua Bellatrix, la limite de saccharine dans sa voix disparaissant (NdT : juste une petite explication sur le mot 'saccharine', pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, c'est une substance qui donne un goût sucré, et l'auteur se sert de ce mot pour dire que Bellatrix a perdu son ton mielleux (voir sa dernière phrase)), "Depuis la première fois que je _l_'ai vu, je l'ai voulu…et je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un comme toi ruiner mes chances."

Narcissa serra les dents de colère ; pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ? La manière dont Bellatrix le regardait, flirtait avec lui…Elle se réprimanda intérieurement d'être si naïve et stupide. Cependant, elle était trop agitée pour laisser sa sœur aux cheveux corbeau l'emporter si facilement. Il était temps pour elle de montrer de quoi elle était capable…

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il voudra encore de toi ?" commença froidement Narcissa, enlevant sa main de sa joue et la laissant calmement retombée à son flanc, "Tu n'es rien pour lui…juste une autre conquête insignifiante."

La mâchoire de Bellatrix se décrocha alors qu'elle entendait les mots glacials sortirent de la bouche de sa sœur. _Comment ose-t-elle ?_ Narcissa aurait pu jurer avoir vu les flammes de l'Enfer danser dans les yeux de sa sœur alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette en bois d'if sur son cou blanc-glace. Narcissa se tint immobile en sentant l'extrémité de la baguette s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

"Donne-moi juste une raison," murmura Bellatrix, "Juste une…"

"Du calme, du calme les filles," dit une voix traînante beaucoup trop familière, "Quel agréable jeu…"

Narcissa sentit la baguette de Bellatrix quitter sa gorge et se poser sur le flanc de sa sœur. Cependant, une sensation de brûlure demeura là où des étincelles étaient sorties de la baguette pressée tellement fort contre sa peau. Pendant une seconde, ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard fixe et gris de Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il examinait calmement la situation entre Bellatrix et elle. Il remarqua la baguette fermement serrée dans la main de Bellatrix et ensuite il remarqua la marque rouge qui était toujours visible en totale contraste avec le reste du visage pâle de Narcissa.

"On se bat dans les couloirs ?" demanda Lucius, ses sourcils s'arquant, "Quel genre d'exemple es-tu en train de montrer à tes plus jeunes camarades, Bellatrix ?"

Cachant rapidement sa baguette dans sa robe, Bellatrix lui fit un sourire innocent, mielleux et se dirigea vers lui.

"Désolé monsieur," murmura-t-elle, lui plantant un doux baiser sur la joue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard, lançant avec confiance un regard satisfait à Narcissa.

Narcissa se pencha pour ramasser son sac qu'elle avait fait tombé quand Bellatrix lui avait donné une gifle. Une ombre se projeta par-dessus elle comme Lucius lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever ; elle la prit gracieusement, reconnaissant sa douceur contre sa peau.

"Merci," répondit discrètement Narcissa.

Se tournant, elle commença à s'approcher des escaliers de Serpentard quand elle sentit une main agrippée doucement son poignet, l'interrompant dans sa marche. Lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à son ravisseur.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil. Son cœur eut mal alors qu'elle regardait son visage parfait et entendait en même temps les mots de sa sœur se réverbérer dans son esprit. Cependant, elle ne le laisserait jamais voir sa douleur…jamais.

"Vous n'allez pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" s'enquit Lucius, scrutant le visage de la fille Black pour y trouver un semblant de réponse.

Narcissa avait d'abord pensé qu'il allait lui demander si elle allait bien, il avait sans aucun doute vu la marque rouge qui marquait le côté de son visage. Cependant, elle se trompait cruellement…

"Un Préfet doit être informé de ces choses."

Tout était une question d'affaires pour Lucius Malfoy ; il n'y avait pas le temps pour les soucis émotionnels.

"Une petite dispute," répondit froidement Narcissa, "Rien de plus…"

"Pourquoi je ne vous crois pas ?" coupa Lucius, la tirant vers lui.

Elle sentit la pression sur son poignet se resserrer, mais cela ne la blessa pas. Narcissa sentit Lucius la tirant vers lui et elle obtempéra à sa demande physique, redescendant les marches en pierre de l'escalier.

"Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé," exigea Lucius.

Narcissa sentit une brusque colère l'envahir et encore une fois elle serra les dents en un silencieux refus. Cette situation devenait trop pour elle ; elle n'allait certainement pas gonfler la fierté de Lucius en lui disant que la dispute était à propos de lui.

"Ça ne vous concernait pas," répliqua Narcissa, "Maintenant, laissez-moi partir."

"Bien," soupira Lucius, "Je finirai par le découvrir…d'une façon ou d'une autre."

La relâchant de son emprise, elle se retourna et continua de monter l'escalier. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux vides d'ennui sur elle alors qu'elle maintenait une démarche confiante en montant. Cependant, au moment où elle entra dans sa chambre, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se jeta sur son lit, des larmes de colère forçant le passage à travers ses yeux indigo furieux. La journée avait si bien commencé ; Pré-au-Lard ressemblait à un rêve mais les horribles vérités qu'elle avait apprises depuis avait brisé ce rêve et l'avait transformé en cauchemar.

Son habituel visage glacial avait été remplacé par celui de la colère pure ; elle voulait blesser tout ceux qui l'avaient déjà blessé : Andromeda, Bellatrix, Lucius…tous. Un coup sec frappé à la porte de son dortoir apporta l'effondrement de ses sens.

"Qui est là ?" s'écria-t-elle, effaçant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"C'est moi…Evan," répondit une voix calme, "Est-ce que c'est toi Narcissa ?"

Narcissa se demanda pourquoi diable Evan Rosier frapperait à la porte du dortoir des filles ; les garçons n'étaient autorisés, en aucune circonstance, à entrer dans le dortoir des filles. C'était peut-être pourquoi il s'attardait dehors…Lentement, Narcissa se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la lourde porte, s'entrapercevant dans le miroir en chemin. On ne dirait pas qu'elle venait de pleurer ; elle était légèrement rouge mais c'était tout. Délicatement, elle ouvrit la porte et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tenant là, Evan Rosier.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il, la saluant avec un sourire amical.

"Ce n'est pas Lucius qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira Narcissa, "Si oui, tu perds ton temps."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que tu veux dire," répondit Evan, se confusion se sentant dans chacun de ses mots, "Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé entre toi et Lucius ?"

Evan sentit une pointe amère de jalousie quand il pensa à Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa. Lucius avait _tout_ ; il était Capitaine de Quidditch, Préfet et intelligent en plus. Les filles étaient à ses pieds où qu'il aille, même les filles qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard. Evan sentit son sourire faiblir légèrement à l'idée de Narcissa devenant elle-même une de ces nombreuses filles…

Narcissa ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait posé _cette_ question à Evan… Etait-ce de la paranoïa ? Ou peut-être, peut-être, qu'elle voulait que Lucius montre un peu d'intérêt pour elle en envoyant un de ses amis vérifier si elle allait bien ? Toutes ses excuses semblaient sans importance. Un faible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rejetait d'un geste de la main la confusion d'Evan et la sienne.

"Ce n'est rien," répondit Narcissa, "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Les riches yeux ambrés d'Evan se baissèrent pour regarder le sol un instant alors qu'il pensait à comment répondre à sa question sans potentiellement la choquer. _Dis-lui juste d'un coup, Rosier_. A vrai dire, il avait aimé Narcissa dès l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Ce n'était pas seulement sa beauté qui l'avait attiré mais son intelligence et son regard…tout. Bien sûr, lui-même n'était pas mal du tout ; ses cheveux noirs de jais dégradés retombaient ébouriffés autour de son visage et ses perçants yeux ambrés dégageaient une certaine chaleur…ce qui était rare pour un Serpentard. Son ossature faciale était similaire à Lucius avec ses proéminentes pommettes tranchantes à travers son teint pâle. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le cinquième année la regarda attentivement.

"Tu vois, j'étais juste venu pour te dire que," commença-t-il, "je t'aime…beaucoup."

La déclaration d'Evan ressemblait plus à une constatation qu'à une profusion de sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas aider mais elle laissa un petit sourire danser sur ses lèvres roses ; Narcissa sentit les roues et leurs dents se mettre en marche dans son esprit…c'était parfait.

"Tu aimerais bien sortir quelquefois ?" finit-il, la tuant d'un sourire diabolique.

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle, feignant d'être nerveuse par tout ce scénario. Sincèrement, elle pensait qu'Evan Rosier était une personne assez bien ; il avait l'apparence et l'intelligence ; il était non seulement dans l'équipe de Quidditch mais il avait prévu d'avoir 'Optimal' à ses B.U.S.E.s. En réalité, c'était le type même de la personne qu'elle aurait dû aimer mais tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle c'était une partie d'un plan complexe.

"Bien sûr, j'aimerais," répondit-elle doucement. _Je te ferais perdre à ton propre jeu, Malfoy…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini.

Un énorme MERCI à **twinzie**, **Llewellyn **(mdr ! Tu as fini de lire la fic en anglais ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?), **sakurazukamori**, **Celebrian no Elrond** (je suis désolée, je n'ai tjs pas fini de lire ta fic mais c'est dur de trouver le tps avec les cours et les devoirs, mais comme c'est les vacances je vais la finir, et puis elle est vraiment bien) et **Jane** pour leurs encouragements.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !


	4. You really got me

**Titre :** Back to Black

**Auteur :** sakurazukamori

**Traductrice :** RPSJ

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière appartient à **sakurazukamori**, je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites, etles personnages sont la propriété exclusive deJK Rowling

Bonne lecture !

**.:Chapitre 4:.**

"C'est vrai ?" dit Saffron Parkinson en poussant des cris aigus, "Toi et Evan !"

Narcissa se demandait comment diable quelqu'un d'aussi impopulaire que Saffron Parkinson avait pu savoir qu'elle sortait avec Evan Rosier. Peut-être que son grand frère Basil avait quelque chose à voir avec ça…il était en même année qu'Evan après tout.

"Ouais, moi et Evan," répondit gracieusement Narcissa.

"J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était toi et Lucius," réfléchit Saffron, "mais je devine que non !"

Narcissa sentit une aiguille percer son cœur à la seule mention de _son_ nom mais fit néanmoins un pâle sourire à Saffron et se retourna pour regarder le tableau où le Professeur Eltanin avait écrit l'expérience à faire. Ils devaient faire un poison assez complexe qui, s'il est mal fait, pourrait potentiellement faire exploser le chaudron et le propriétaire du chaudron s'ils ne sont pas attentifs. Narcissa mit sa paire de gants en peau de dragon et se mit à découper proprement les trois queues de salamandres qui étaient cruciales pour travailler sur ce poison. Cependant, son esprit n'était pas concentré sur les membres ensanglantés des salamandres qui étaient devant elle mais sur quelque chose d'autre…quelque chose de bien plus personnel.

"Tu es si chanceuse, Narcissa," soupira Saffron, qui coupait les queues de salamandres en morceaux de différentes formes pendant qu'un écoulement orange foncé tâchait le plan de travail. "Evan est tellement attirant…"

"Merci," répondit Narcissa, mesurant la bonne quantité de sang de dragon et le versant doucement dans son chaudron.

"Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Rockwood !" s'exclama le professeur Eltanin.

Narcissa se retourna pour voir le professeur Eltanin lancé un regard noir à un Augustus Rockwood à l'air pétrifié dont la robe avait quasi entièrement fondue. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à faire tomber les queues de salamandres sur lui et tout le monde savait que les salamandres mettaient le feu…évidement tout le monde sauf Rockwood.

"Je-je suis d-désolé professeur," bégaya Rockwood, essayant désespérément de se défaire de sa robe.

"Arrêtez !" tonna leur maître de Potion. "Restinguo !"

Un torrent d'eau se déversa du bout de la baguette du Professeur Eltanin, trempant la robe de Rockwood et éteignant les dégâts causés par le feu de salamandre.

"Je déteste retirer des points à ma propre maison mais cette négligence ne peut pas rester impunie," cria Eltanin, "10 points de moins pour Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue ce soir avec moi dans mon bureau."

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, en colère contre Rockwood pour avoir fait perdre des points à Serpentard. Il était une des raisons pour laquelle ils perdaient toujours la Coupe des Quatre Maisons contre Gryffondor. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir les troisième année de Gryffondor se moquer et ricaner à la vue de Rockwood, reniflant et tremblant dans sa robe gorgée d'eau. Il était une noircissure pour le nom de Serpentard et ça la fit brûler de colère intérieurement.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Black ?" demanda aimablement le professeur Eltanin, remarquant son regard furieux, "Votre potion semble exceptionnelle."

"Rien, monsieur," répondit poliment Narcissa, "Seulement, le bruit que font les Gryffondors affectent légèrement ma concentration."

"Eh bien, nous pouvons régler ça…" sourit-il d'un air dangereusement satisfait, "15 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour leur incapacité à se concentrer sur leur propre travail !"

Les Gryffondors se turent instantanément et Narcissa leur lança un regard innocemment satisfait alors qu'elle remuait trois fois son poison dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Saffron sourit avec satisfaction à leurs visages abasourdis alors qu'elle versait le sang de dragon dans son chaudron sans aucun soin. Son chaudron commença bientôt à émettre une fumée pourpre à l'odeur plutôt désagréable qui flotta dans toute la classe suscitant de la part de tout le monde, y compris leur professeur de retrousser le nez.

"Bien, ce sera assez pour aujourd'hui," dit le professeur Eltanin, ses doigts serrant fermement le bout de son nez. "Comme devoir, vous devrez écrire cette expérience dans son intégralité plus deux mètres de parchemin sur les effets et les symptômes que les cinq poisons classés Catégorie B ont sur le corps humain."

Un gémissement collectif s'éleva des élèves excepté Narcissa ; c'était le genre de devoir qu'elle aimait faire.

"S'il vous plait laissez un échantillon de votre poison sur mon bureau," cria le professeur Eltanin, "Pour le prochain cours, nous testerons ces poisons, donc misère à ceux d'entre vous qui ont manqué de suivre l'intégralité de l'expérience."

Narcissa versa un peu de sa potion pourpre dans une fiole et la plaça sur le bureau de son professeur ; elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait un 'Excellent' pour cette expérience.

"Miss Black, pourriez-vous rester un instant s'il vous plait ?" demanda brusquement Eltanin, "Il y a quelque chose dont je dois parler avec vous."

Narcissa sentit son estomac faire un bond mais réussi à faire un faible sourire comme elle obéissait au souhait de son maître de Potion. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que, elle, Narcissa Black, puisse être mêlée à un quelconque ennui…eh bien, aucun ennui dont elle ne pourrait pas utiliser son charme pour s'en sortir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Evan s'effondra dans un des canapés en peau de dragon qui étaient éparpillés dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur son front même après s'être douché ; l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir avait été intense, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Lucius avait été comme un démon déchaîné. Trois heures d'entraînement d'affilées sans aucun répit ; à ce rythme ils seraient trop fatigués pour affronter la nouvelle équipe de Poufsouffle dans deux jours. Soupirant, il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma ses yeux ambrés. La chaleur du feu le berça dans une légère somnolence et aida à détendre ses muscles courbaturés.

"Tu t'endors en plein travail, Rosier ?" murmura une voix douce.

Une paire de mains se posa sur ses yeux et de douces mèches de cheveux tombèrent sur son visage, accompagnés par un affriolant parfum. Un léger sourire passa sur le visage d'Evan.

"Qui est-ce ?" répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

"Devine," fut l'impétueuse réponse.

Le sourire d'Evan s'agrandit, dévoilant deux rangées d'éblouissantes dents blanches. Il connaissait cette voix, tout le monde la connaissait, bien qu'il avait secrètement espéré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

"Ha-ha, Bella…ça ne peut être que toi," sourit Evan d'un air satisfait tout en enlevant les mains de son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ça ne peut être que toi' ?" taquina-t-elle par espièglerie.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur mon chemin, jeune fille ?" répondit Evan avec désinvolture.

"Je me demandais si tu avais vu Lucius quelque part," dit Bellatrix d'une voix traînante.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu lui, ou Rodolphus à ce propos, depuis l'entraînement de Quidditch," répondit sincèrement Evan, étirant ses bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Lucius ?"

Bellatrix toucha son nez et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"C'est un secret ! Curieux !" répondit Bellatrix, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

"Oh, Bella ?" demanda Evan, s'asseyant et se tournant vers elle, "Est-ce que tu as vu Narcissa ?"

Le visage de Bellatrix s'assombrit à la mention du nom de sa sœur. Les évènements d'hier demeuraient dans l'esprit de Bellatrix ; elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné sa sœur pour ce qu'elle avait dit et elle ne le ferait probablement pas avant longtemps.

"Non," répondit honnêtement Bellatrix, "Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui."

"Oh," fut la réponse déprimée, "Pas d'inquiétude alors."

Bellatrix lui fit un sourire sournois et continua son chemin vers la sortie, laissant Evan tout seul dans la Salle Commune s'obscurcissant. Une vague d'anxiété l'envahit alors qu'il se demandait où Narcissa pouvait bien être. Elle ne pouvait pas être en retenue…cette fille n'avait jamais eu de retenue. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre bien que…quelque chose dans le fond de son esprit le faisait penser à ce nom encore et encore. _Pas question_. Elle ne lui ferait pas ça…n'est-ce pas ?

"Pas question," marmonna-t-il essayant de se convaincre lui-même à haute voix.

"Pas question de quoi ?" fut la froide réponse.

Se retournant il vit la petite silhouette de Narcissa se tenant dans l'embrasure de la Salle Commune. Ses cheveux or étaient derrière ses épaules, son sac de cours posé de façon désinvolte en bandoulière sur son épaule. Même dans l'obscurité, ses yeux indigo restaient illuminés défiant le manque de lumière.

"Oh rien," sourit Evan, l'observant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé sur lequel il était assis. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien," répondit négligemment Narcissa, s'effondrant sur le canapé à côté de lui. "Et toi ?"

"Je suis épuisé," soupira sincèrement Evan, "Lucius nous a fait travaillé comme des forcenés."

"Aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude alors," répondit Narcissa, déterminée à garder son calme quand on parlait du Capitaine de Quidditch.

"C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous fait travailler si dur," commença Evan, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, lui permettant ainsi de la laisser sur le haut de sa tête, "Ce n'est pas comme si on jouait contre Gryffondor."

"Cependant, Poufsouffle a un nouvel attrapeur, non ?" dit Narcissa, mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Je sais mais Lucius n'a pas besoin d'être si…" mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter ; les gracieux mouvements des fins doigts de Narcissa et les mèches or qui tombaient entre eux, "…passionné."

Narcissa leva les yeux pour rencontrer ses yeux ambrés avec ses propres yeux indigo et maintint le contact pour le plus bref moment. La façon dont il la regardait déconcertait Narcissa, il semblait étudier chacun de ses mouvements. Souriant, elle détourna ses yeux de son regard fixe pour regarder ses mains qui étaient maintenant immobiles sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses yeux sur elle comme sa main bougea pour replacer quelques-unes de ses mèches or derrière ses oreilles. Elle pouvait sentir le bout de ses doigts caressé doucement sa joue et le lobe de son oreille. Ils s'attardèrent ici et ensuite descendirent le long de son menton, tournant doucement son visage vers le sien encore une fois.

"Evan, je…" commença-t-elle, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il se penchait, son visage se rapprochant toujours plus du sien. Elle pouvait voir la lumière du feu danser dans ses yeux, mettant en évidence les éclats dorés qui étaient incrustées dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce ne soit pas réel…peu importe combien elle voulait _le_ blesser, c'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça. Heureusement pour Narcissa, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir…

"J'espère que je n'interromps pas quelque chose," dit une voix traînante beaucoup trop familière.

Narcissa ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit la silhouette vêtue d'une robe de Lucius Malfoy s'appuyant contre l'entrée de la Salle Commune, ses bras pliés sur sa poitrine.

"En fait, Malfoy, si," répondit Evan en souriant.

"Mes plus sincères excuses," répliqua sarcastiquement Lucius.

"Rosier, quel goujat !" s'exclama une autre voix qui semblait venir de l'obscurité de l'entrée derrière Lucius.

Rodolphus Lestrange entra tranquillement, regardant alternativement Narcissa et Evan avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Par espièglerie, il se pencha par-dessus le canapé et décoiffa les cheveux d'Evan tout en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à Narcissa.

"Ah, arrête Lestrange," répliqua Evan, poussant amicalement Rodolphus.

"Qui l'aurait cru, toi et Miss 'Reine des Glaces' Black ?" sourit Rodolphus d'un air satisfait, refusant de laisser tomber le sujet.

Narcissa s'assit simplement et observa Evan et Rodolphus s'échangés des répliques amusantes. Cependant, du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir le regard impénétrable de Lucius fixé sur elle ; ses yeux parcourant chaque partie de son corps. Auparavant, cela l'aurait fait sourire mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de penser aux choses cruelles que sa sœur lui avait dit et ce sourire deviendrait rapidement un froncement de sourcil.

"Oh, Malfoy," coupa Evan, "Bellatrix voulait te parler."

"Bella ?" répondit Rodolphus, un froncement de sourcil ridant son front, "A quel sujet ?"

"J'en sais rien," dit Evan en haussant les épaules, ses yeux allant de Lucius à Rodolphus, grimaçant alors qu'une tension inexprimée remplissait l'air.

"Probablement pour des affaires de Préfets," soupira Lucius, "Ne t'inquiète pas Lestrange."

"Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet ?" plaisanta Rodolphus, une ombre de doute accrochant ses mots.

"Qui, en effet ?" répondit Luicus, un sourire d'assurance sur les lèvres, "Miss Black, le professeur Eltanin demande votre présence dans son bureau si c'est possible ?"

"Bien sûr," sourit froidement Narcissa, cependant, quelque chose la fit se demander pourquoi le professeur Eltanin voudrait la voir si tôt après leur conversation plus tôt cette après-midi.

Prenant son sac de cours, elle se leva du canapé et commença à se diriger vers le couloir ; cependant, elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la main d'Evan prendre la sienne.

"Je te verrai quand tu reviens ?" demanda discrètement Evan, ses yeux allant de Narcissa à Lucius, un sourire nerveux étirant inconfortablement ses lèvres.

Narcissa sourit doucement et hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Satisfait de sa réponse, Evan lâcha sa main et l'observa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir, ses yeux regardant strictement droit devant elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Narcissa pouvait entendre ses pas derrière elle alors qu'elle marchait dans le long couloir éclairé par des torches jusqu'au bureau de son Responsable de Maison. Elle avait déjà vu le professeur Eltanin aujourd'hui à propos des cours de Potions Avancées, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir encore, surtout à cette heure-ci. C'était peut-être un autre plan de Lucius pour la faire parler à nouveau…

"Le professeur Eltanin ne veut pas vraiment me voir, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda froidement Narcissa avec confiance.

"Non," répondit Lucius, "Il ne veut pas."

Narcissa s'arrêta sur sa lancée et se retourna pour lui faire face. Les vérités qu'elle avait apprises sur lui avaient endurci sa résolution, elle ne s'inquiétait plus de prendre ses faux airs et sa grâce.

"Pourquoi exactement suis-je ici ?" soupira-t-elle, laissant tomber son sac au sol d'exaspération.

"Pourquoi pensez-vous l'être ?" répliqua Lucius, ses yeux gris-acier fixé sur son visage.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Narcissa, "Eclairez-moi."

Lucius sourit à sa réponse et avança de quelques pas vers elle. Il observa comme elle se tenait, ses délicates mains serrées en poings déterminés à ses côtés.

"Vous et Bellatrix, hier," répondit avec désinvolture Lucius, "Est-ce assez éclairant ?"

"Qu'avons-nous fait ?" réplique Narcissa, ses yeux brillants momentanément d'une lueur de colère.

"Bellatrix tenait sa baguette pointée sur votre gorge," soupira Lucius, "Je veux savoir pourquoi."

"Alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas demander à ma sœur ?" répondit Narcissa, "Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de m'inquiéter avec ça."

"Les Blacks et leur fierté," murmura doucement Lucius, levant les yeux au ciel, "Très bien, si vous refusez de répondre à cette question, alors répondez à une autre."

Narcissa ne l'honora pas d'une réponse, au lieu de cela elle attendit silencieusement debout sa prochaine question. Elle sentit la colère montée en elle à la pensée de cette audace qu'avait Lucius de lui demander de parler de tous ces sujets inutiles, surtout sous de tels faux prétextes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec l'amour de Rosier ?" demanda dangereusement Lucius.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez," répondit obstinément Narcissa.

"Ne me mentez pas," soupira Lucius, avançant encore de quelques pas vers Narcissa qui restait immobile.

"Pourquoi est-ce important pour vous de toute façon ?" répliqua Narcissa, son visage pâlissant comme elle se rendait compte de la trop grande proximité de Lucius.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour que ça soit important," répondit calmement Lucius, "Je veux juste savoir pourquoi…"

Narcissa savait pourquoi mais elle n'allait guère dire à Lucius que la seule raison pour laquelle elle sortait avec Evan était de lui revenir. Peut-être que si elle était avec Evan, il la remarquerait, peut-être se soucierait-il d'elle. Narcissa rit de sa faiblesse, de son _besoin_ d'être remarquée et que l'on se soucie d'elle ; c'était complètement inconvenant d'un Black. Jamais elle ne lui montrerait sa faiblesse, jamais. Et alors ça la frappa…la réponse à sa question était oh-tellement simple.

"Parce que," commença tranquillement Narcissa, ajoutant une fausse naïveté à sa voix, "Parce que je l'aime…"

"L'aimer ? _Rosier_ ?" se moqua Lucius, ses lèvres formant une ligne désespérément obstinée.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit," conclut Narcissa, se penchant pour ramasser son sac de cours, "Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas…"

D'un air provoquant, elle releva la tête et commença à retourner dans le long couloir obscur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la puissante prise familière d'une main sur son poignet.

"Honnêtement, tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je crois que tu aimes Rosier, n'est-ce pas ?" gronda Lucius "Pour quel genre d'imbécile me prends-tu ?"

Narcissa sentit Lucius la tirer brusquement vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres ; la seule chose qu'il y avait entre eux était la prise qu'il maintenait sur son poignet. Elle sentit son estomac s'agiter nerveusement et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle levait ses yeux déterminés pour fixer les siens tout aussi résolus.

"Laisse-moi partir," répliqua Narcissa, incapable de contrôler la rapidité de son souffle qui suivit sa phrase. "Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire."

Lucius sentit son pouls s'accélérer dans son poignet, si c'était par crainte ou par désir, il ne saurait le dire. Il était impossible que quelqu'un comme Narcissa puisse aimé quelqu'un comme Evan Rosier ; son mensonge à propos de son amour avait été facile à voir. En effet, c'était comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, lui avait monté la tête contre lui ; elle était différente de la jeune fille froide, réservée qu'il avait emmenée à Pré-au-Lard hier. Son air glacial se teignait légèrement de feu, brûlant tout aussi bien que glaçant ceux qui s'approchaint d'elle. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans ce feu qui avait séduit Lucius ; la façon dont ses lèvres roses faisaient la moue d'une insolence obstinée et ses yeux, la glace céruléenne se fondant dans l'ardent cobalt. Il pouvait voir le début des fissures se formant dans ses défenses apparemment impénétrables…

"Maintenant que ton interrogatoire est fini…" commença Narcissa, essayant de reprendre son air glacial.

"Mais je n'ai pas fini," l'interrompit sereinement Lucius, "Il n'y a qu'une façon pour moi de découvrir si tu aimes véritablement Rosier…"

"Oh, vraiment et qu'est-ce que c'e–"

Sa phrase fut coupée comme Lucius pressa vite ses lèvres tendres contre les siennes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc et d'incrédulité, alors qu'elle sentait le baiser s'intensifier ; un million de pensées traversa son esprit alors qu'elle se sentait elle-même répondre au baiser qu'elle avait rêvé depuis la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Cependant, quelque part dans les profondeurs de son psychisme elle pouvait se sentir crier ; ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il était en train de gagner et elle le laissait ; il y avait plus que de la passion dans leur baiser, puis elle se sentit rapidement succombée à sa volonté.

* * *

S'il vous plaît, ne pas me tuez pour cette fin de chapitre si sadique ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ! lol. Je vais me dépêcher de traduire la suite ! 

Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention mais à la fin du chapitre Lucius et Narcissa sont passés du vouvoiement au tutoiement. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour le faire, Narcissa est trop stressée pour s'en rendre compte et Lucius lui répond en la tutoyant puisqu'elle le tutoie (mdr ! je ne sais pas si c'est très clair tout ça)

Enfin, j'espère que vous m'avez compris.

Un grand MERCI à **Llewellyn**, **twinzie**, **Philoso**, **Celebrian no Elrond**, **pupuce** et **rosee** (qu'en as-tu pensé ?) pour leurs gentilles reviews.


	5. Don't pass by me

**Titre :** Back to Black

**Auteur : **sakurazukamori

**Traductrice :** RPSJ

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière appartient à **sakurazukamori**, je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites, tout le reste appartient bien sûr à JK Rowling

Bonne lecture !

**.:Chapitre 5:.**

D'une façon ou d'une autre elle savait que c'était le début de la fin pour elle ; comme sa sœur l'avait si cruellement dit, une fois que tu avais goûté au fruit défendu tu ne pouvais plus t'en passer. Cependant, Narcissa _savait_ qu'elle se battrait de toutes ses forces ainsi elle ne deviendrait pas une autre conquête, une autre 'personne' (NdT : dans le sens 'rien'). Elle était une Black et elle ne s'abaisserait devant personne. Bientôt elle sentit l'amertume de la résistance travailler dans son esprit, mais pour une quelque raison sa commande mentale ne survit pas. Ses lèvres étaient toujours scellées aux siennes ; sa langue caressant toujours la sienne…peu importe combien elle voulait cesser cela, une force invisible la retenait ici.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle observait cachée et silencieuse depuis les profondeurs des ténèbres ce qui se passait près du bureau du professeur Eltanin. Elle observa comme Lucius Malfoy saisit _son_ bras et _l_'embrassa. Les yeux noirs de Bellatrix se rétrécirent de colère et de dégoût à la vue de sa sœur partageant avec Lucius Malfoy ce que, elle, elle ne pourrait qu'en rêve. En effet, ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur n'étaient que des mensonges sans fondement…mensonges qu'elle souhaitait vraies depuis tellement longtemps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Un rugissement triomphant explosa de la tribune de Serpentard alors qu'un éclair vert et noir volait autour du stade ; Rodolphus avait attrapé le Vif d'Or et le serrait fermement dans sa main. Serpentard avait gagné et avait, à son tour, réussi à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch de Gryffrondor pour la première fois en une décennie. Les visages abattus des supporters de Gryffondor commencèrent à se disperser comme les tribunes se vidaient. Cependant, les supporters de Serpentard étaient sur la Félicité, spécialement Bellatrix…gagner contre la Maison de sa sœur Andromeda la faisait toujours sourire._

_Elle continua à observer l'équipe faire son tour d'honneur, dirigé par le Septième année Poursuiveur et Capitaine, Julius Flint. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était pleine de vedette à talent avec le quatrième année Rabastan Lestrange comme Gardien, le troisième année Evan Rosier et le quatrième année Lucius Malfoy comme Poursuiveurs, les cinquième année Theon Travers et Stefan Wilkes comme Batteurs et le troisième année Attrapeur, Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix le regarda lui faire un clin d'œil alors qu'il volait à toute allure autour du stade, brandissant son poing qui renfermait le Vif d'Or. Peu importe combien de fois Rodolphus lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, elle le repousserait continuellement sachant qui elle voulait…ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le Poursuiveur de quatrième année qui semblait prendre la victoire pour lui – ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans son dos en une queue-de-cheval mais le vent semblait avoir fait un bon travail en enlevant des mèches plus courtes qui retombaient sur sa mâchoire. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres mais il gardait ses deux mains sur son balai, préférant ne pas s'abaisser à ce qu'il appelait des célébrations 'typiquement moldues'._

_Un à un, les joueurs de Serpentard descendirent de leurs balais et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Elle observa la silhouette blonde atterrir et se diriger négligemment vers sa destination, à une courte distance derrière le reste de l'équipe. Bellatrix vit sa chance et descendit les escaliers en courant à toute allure. Escaliers qui, assez commodément, menaient directement aux vestiaires._

_"Hey Black," cria une voix haletante._

_Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se retourna pour voir la silhouette mince, trempée de sueur de Rodolphus Lestrange se dirigeant droit vers elle, sa main droite tenant toujours le Vif._

_"Tu viens nous rejoindre pour la fête ?" demanda-t-il, sa main essayant d'apprivoiser ses cheveux noirs balayés par le vent._

_"Quelque chose comme ça," songea Bellatrix, consciente que les yeux bleus brillants de Lestrange parcouraient tout son corps. "Tu as bien joué."_

_Rodolphus sentit son sourire s'agrandir ; ce n'était pas souvent que l'on obtenait une louange de Bellatrix. C'était peut-être le moment d'évoquer la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant le match…Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un Evan Rosier hors d'haleine arriva en courant où ils se trouvaient, un sourire attirant accroché sur son beau visage._

_"Hey, est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?" commença gaiement Evan, bien que quelque chose ressemblant à de l'envie ait souillé sa gaieté, "Lucius a été nommé Capitaine de Serpentard."_

_"Vraiment ?" répondit Bellatrix, tournant la tête pour voir où se tenait le nouveau Capitaine, "Je parie qu'il s'attend à ce que j'aille le féliciter. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?"_

_"Je pense qu'il est dans le local à balai," répondit Evan en haletant. "De toute façon, la fête ne commencera pas sans moi. Tu viens Lestrange ?"_

_"J'arrive dans une minute," murmura Rodolphus, espérant qu'Evan les laisserait seul juste une minute._

_Evan regarda Rodolphus et Bellatrix, ses yeux se rétrécissant comme s'il surveillait la situation puis son sourire s'élargit sciemment montrant ainsi deux rangées de parfaites dents blanches._

_"D'accord Lestrange," rit Evan, "Je me ferais discret."_

_Serrant sa main sur l'épaule de Rodolphus en un geste amical, Evan Rosier retourna en courant vers son équipe seulement pour être intercepté par un flot de filles de Serpentard, gloussant et lui bloquant le chemin._

_"Bella, as-tu repensé à ce que je t'ai dit ?" demanda Rodolphus, son sourire s'estompant comme il remarquait la manière dont elle cherchait Lucius._

_"Quoi ?" répondit-elle distraitement, l'engouement que Rodolphus avait pour elle devrait attendre._

_"Non rien," murmura-t-il. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet avec elle de nouveau, il y avait trop d'excitation et trop de monde. Il se força à faire son sourire 'marque déposée' mais bien sûr, en son for intérieur il était déçu – il avait pensé que sa victoire aurait été complète aujourd'hui avec le Vif d'Or dans sa main et Bellatrix Black dans ses bras._

_"Je te verrai tout à l'heure, Lestrange," sourit Bellatrix tout en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. C'était presque sûr qu'elle aimait Rodolphus…mais seulement comme soutien, et quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcent du temps Bellatrix n'avait pas besoin de soutien._

_"Bien sûr," soupira Rodolphus ne sachant pas vraiment si les mots prononcés par Bellatrix avaient été une constatation ou une question._

_Il l'observa se diriger vers les vestiaires, prenant à gauche vers le local à balai. Les articulations de ses doigts menacèrent de transpercer sa peau comme il continuait à serrer le Vif d'une poigne mortelle. Qu'est-ce qu'_il _avait que Rodolphus n'avait pas ? La question s'attardait et s'attarderait toujours dans son esprit…_

_Bellatrix se glissa furtivement dans le local à balai et s'attarda dans l'entrée, surveillant sa 'proie'. Il était dos à la porte et portait toujours sa robe de Quidditch ; de toute évidence il n'avait toujours pas pris sa douche. Ses mains caressaient la surface de son balai, ses doigts repassant les contours du bois d'acajou. Bellatrix sentit un sourire sournois passer sur son visage aristocratique alors que la tentation devenait trop forte…_

_"Hé, voici le Capitaine," dit-elle d'une voix traînante, rentrant plus loin dans le local à balai._

_Lucius se retourna pour voir la noble silhouette de Bellatrix Black lui souriant largement, son visage entouré par une cascade de cheveux noirs ébène._

_"Bellatrix Black," sourit Lucius, "Tu es ici pour me présenter tes félicitations ?"_

_"A peine," ricana Bellatrix, s'avançant vers lui qui n'avait pas bougé._

_"Hmm, ton humour ne cessera jamais de me surprendre," soupira sarcastiquement Lucius, pendant qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté._

_Le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'elle continuait à rôder tel un prédateur vers lui. Elle était tellement près qu'elle pouvait voir chaque perle de sueur qui luisait encore sur son front et certaines mèches de ses cheveux blanc-blond qui tombaient sur son visage._

_"Alors, comment se sent-on après être devenu Capitaine ?" ronronna doucement Bellatrix, "Puissant ? Dominant ?"_

_"Tu ne le croirais pas," murmura Lucius en retour, un sourire sournois passa sur ses lèvres, rivalisant avec celui de Bellatrix._

_"Je peux imaginer," sourit Bellatrix d'un air satisfait, passant lentement ses ongles sur sa poitrine vêtue de Lucius._

_Lucius sourit simplement à sa réponse et au geste flirteur. Il pouvait la laisser s'amuser autant qu'elle voulait–Bellatrix était une personne effrontée ; c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il n'aurait aucun rapport avec elle en-dehors des flirts obligatoires. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il sentit qu'elle saisissait le devant de sa robe alors qu'elle se penchait pour le 'féliciter'. Cependant, il mit promptement ses doigts sur les lèvres de Bellatrix, qui étaient à peine à quelques pouces des siennes (NdT : un pouce vaut (très exactement ;) ) 2,54 cm), stoppant ainsi son assaut._

_"Je croyais que tu n'étais pas venue pour me féliciter ?" demanda sèchement Lucius, enlevant lentement ses doigts de ses lèvres rêches._

_"Ça ce n'est pas te féliciter," murmura Bellatrix, "C'est obtenir ce que je veux."_

_Avec ça elle se pencha rapidement encore une fois, mais Lucius fut trop rapide pour elle ; la saisissant doucement par les épaules il la poussa loin de lui et la tint, littéralement, à bout de bras._

_"Je vais devoir travailler dur pour l'obtenir n'est-ce pas ?" taquina Bellatrix, sa voix dangereusement immergée d'une douceur saccharine._

_"Oh Bellatrix, comme j'aimerais rester et jouer à ton jeu," commença Lucius, chacun de ses mots imprégné de sarcasme, "Mais je crains que le devoir ne m'appelle."_

_Souriant, il laissa tomber ses mains à ses flancs et passa à côté d'elle, ne la regardant même pas une seconde. Bellatrix resta immobile, elle avait l'air assez calme mais à l'intérieur elle brûlait littéralement de rage. Comment osait-il ! Son visage trahi finalement ses pensées, ses traits se révulsèrent en une représentation physique de la rage qu'elle ressentait intérieurement. Elle sentait sa respiration s'approfondir alors qu'elle inhalait souffle après souffle de l'air sentant le renfermé qui remplissait chaque pouce du local ; personne ne faisait honte à un Black, surtout pas un Malfoy._

_"Je ne perdrais pas," murmura Bellatrix, "je ne perdrais pas."_

_"Perdre quoi ?" fit une voix confuse._

_Bellatrix se retourna vers l'embrasure de la porte pour y voir un Rodolphus Lestrange fraîchement douché y être adossé. Ses cheveux noirs, encore humides, étaient habilement coiffés en arrière…un style qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir._

_"Oh, rien," ronronna Bellatrix, se dirigeant vers lui, "Juste un petit pari…"_

_"Avec qui ?" demanda curieusement Rodolphus, remarquant la façon féline dont elle s'approchait._

_"Personne dont je puisse être inquiète," répondit Bellatrix, "Je gagnerais à la fin."_

_"Je n'en doute pas," sourit Rodolphus, ses yeux affamés observant la manière dont elle marchait vers lui, "Pas une seule seconde." _

_Bellatrix se sentit sourire à sa complète ignorance de la situation. Elle pourrait utiliser quelqu'un comme lui – quelqu'un qui ne poserait pas de questions sur ses manigances et ses machinations ; quelqu'un qui serait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive…_

_"J'ai une réponse," commença doucement Bellatrix, passant lentement un doigt à l'ongle vernis sur les fines lèvres de Rodolphus, "Pour ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin…"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bellatrix sortit de ses souvenirs, se réprimandant de sa sentimentalité ridicule. C'était complètement inconvenant d'elle, surtout lorsqu'elle réalisa que la balle était maintenant dans son camp. Elle sentit qu'elle voulait éclater de rire de triomphe alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'Evan dirait, ce qu'il _ferait_, quand il découvrira que sa chère petite amie partageait des 'moments intimes' avec son éternel rival…un sourire malfaisant et calculateur se dessina sur les lèvres de Bellatrix alors que son plan commençait à converger. L'enjeu était devenu beaucoup plus important, ce n'était plus seulement Lucius, à ce rythme toute la Maison Serpentard serait impliquée dans ce scandale avec la réputation de sa sœur brisée en plein milieu. Ils disent que le sang est plus épais que l'eau, mais après avoir perdu une sœur, pensait Bellatrix, à quel point serait-ce dur d'en sacrifier une autre ? Souriant sournoisement, elle leur tourna le dos alors qu'elle continuait à marcher le long du couloir, sa silhouette se confondant avec l'obscurité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le son d'un doux écho de pas fit reprendre ses esprits à Narcissa, la faisant se retirer brusquement du baiser de Lucius. Elle regarda dans la direction où elle avait cru entendre des pas mais il n'y avait personne. Lucius remarqua le froncement de sourcil qui rida son front ; les froncements de sourcils étaient peu seyant à Narcissa Black et Lucius le remarqua plus que quiconque. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre les raisons de son froncement de sourcils ; il savait qu'ils avaient été espionnés et il avait une bonne idée sur l'identité de cette personne.

"Evan est en train de m'attendre," murmura Narcissa, ses yeux rétrécis surveillant toujours les environs.

Elle se sentit s'essuyer inconsciemment les lèvres avec le dos de sa main comme pour ôter la maudite preuve de sa passion. Cependant, la chose dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser était le goût doux-amer qu'il avait laissé dans sa bouche ; un goût qui resterait en elle pour le reste de sa vie.

"Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas," chuchota Lucius près de son oreille, "parce que toi et moi nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le penses."

"Ça ne change rien," rétorqua Narcissa, "Que j'aime Evan ou non ne te concernes d'aucune manière."

"Donc tu l'admets," sourit Lucius avec suffisance, "Tu ne l'aimes pas."

Narcissa réalisa trop tard que son lapsus lui avait chèrement coûté et avait clairement donné à Lucius encore plus de munitions pour l'incendier. Elle s'était complètement laissée mener par le bout du nez ; sa couverture était partie en fumée surtout à cause de la manière avec laquelle elle avait répondu à son baiser. Elle devait faire quelque chose de radical, quelque chose capable de prouver qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser exploiter par quelqu'un comme lui.

"Pense ce que tu veux," soupira Narcissa, son visage retrouvant sa sérénité naturelle, "Mon petit ami est en train d'attendre."

"Hmm, ce serait une épouvantable honte s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, un dangereux sentiment de malice donnant à ses mots l'effet désiré.

"Tu n'oserais pas," répliqua Narcissa, ses yeux fixant les yeux gris amusés de Lucius.

"Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?" commença Lucius, "Après tout c'est un de mes camarades Serpentard, il a le droit de savoir quand il se fait tromper."

"Pourquoi créer tant de problèmes ?" sourit Narcissa, "Et en plus, n'as-tu jamais pensé que c'était toi qui étais en train de te faire tromper ?"

Agrippant son sac de cours, elle lança à Lucius un dernier regard glacial de ses yeux bleu indigo avant de se rediriger vers la salle commune. Narcissa aurait menti en disant qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie menacée par les mots de Lucius – il avait le pouvoir de potentiellement bouleverser tous ses plans. Bien que le fait qu'il pourrait la mettre dans le pétrin en révélant ce qu'ils avaient fait lui montrait qu'elle était plus que quelqu'un qu'il pourrait exploiter ; pour le moment c'était assez. Sa relation avec Evan semblait l'avoir énervé – elle pouvait le dire par la façon dont il l'avait embrassé, passionnément, intensément ; comme s'il pouvait la gagner juste comme ça, ce qui la fit rire. Cependant, ses réjouissances furent de courte durée par les urgentes inquiétudes qui montaient en elle, comme les bruits de pas qu'elle avait entendu dans le couloir ; quelqu'un pouvait les avoir vu et cette personne était peut-être en ce moment même en train de tout raconter à Evan. Une partie d'elle rit à la nature inutile de sa peur – elle était Narcissa Black, fille de Cepheus Black, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour ça. En plus, il n'y avait aucun souci dont elle ne pourrait se sortir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Evan Rosier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour la dixième fois en une minute ; il n'était que huit heures. La salle commune était étonnement silencieuse, à part lui et Rabastan Lestrange qui était absorbé dans un quelconque livre de Magie Noire, les seules autres personnes dans la pièce étaient un groupe de quatrième année gloussant qui essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'Evan. Il leur sourit avec désinvolture, les faisant ainsi profondément rougir. D'habitude, il se serait dirigé vers elles et aurait satisfait leur curiosité en flirtant avec une ou deux d'entre elles mais il n'en ressentait tout simplement pas le besoin…Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, regardant l'entrée anxieusement.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" demanda Rabastan pendant qu'il enlevait ses lunettes en demi-lune qu'il utilisait pour lire, "Tout ce que tu fais depuis une demi-heure c'est fixer l'entrée de la salle commune."

"Comment sais-tu que je suis en train de fixer la porte ?" contra Evan, son front se plissant comme il fronçait les sourcils, "Tu avais la tête plongée dans ton livre."

"Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Rosier," soupira Rabastan, nettoyant ses lunettes avec un morceau de peau de chamois, "Les hommes peuvent faire plusieurs choses en même temps aussi facilement que les femmes."

"N'importe quoi," répondit Evan, levant les yeux au ciel, "D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce livre que tu lis ?"

" _Arcanum Obscurum_," déclara Rabastan, "Ça signifie,"

"Je sais ce que ça signifie," interrompit Evan, "Alors pouvons-nous nous attendre à l'apparition de ton mystérieux correspondant bientôt ?"

"En fait, il va venir dans ma famille pour Noël," répondit fièrement Rabastan, "Ses parents, Josef et Sinovia, sont de très bons amis de la famille ; c'est tellement dommage qu'ils soient maintenant à Azkaban."

"Je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus," réfléchit Evan, se remémorant leurs visages étrangement impavides à la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ il y an de cela.

"En effet," murmura Rabastan, ses yeux une fois de plus collés aux pages de son livre.

Sachant qu'il n'y aurait probablement plus de conversation entre lui et l'aîné des Lestrange, Evan s'affala encore plus dans le canapé en peau de dragon. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait retenir Narcissa si longtemps, et puis presque simultanément son esprit se questionna sur l'endroit où pouvait être Lucius Malfoy qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Il essaya d'ignorer l'idée de Narcissa et Lucius seuls ensemble mais cette pensée était trop forte pour être bloquée. Evan se massa les tempes en une vaine tentative à calmer son idiote de jalousie qui s'était emparée de tous ses sens, mais son calme fut assez vite interrompu par le son rapide de pas.

"Quelqu'un de presser," murmura Rabastan, ses yeux se levant à peine de la page du livre qu'il lisait.

Se retournant, Evan vit le visage souriant de Bellatrix Black alors qu'elle entrait dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Son sourire s'élargit comme elle vit Evan assis seul et elle s'assit promptement à côté de lui sur le canapé en peau de dragon.

"Ça va Bella ?" demanda Evan de manière désinvolte, remarquant à quel point elle était proche de lui, "Est-ce que tu as finalement trouvé Lucius ?"

"On peux dire ça," sourit Bellatrix d'un air satisfait, battant innocemment ses longs cils.

Evan lui sourit ; il ne savait pas comment Rodolphus pouvait supporter cette boule de feu sans avoir les mains brûlées à chaque fois. _Mieux vaut lui que moi_. Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'allongeait encore plus dans le canapé, posant sa tête aux cheveux corbeau sur son épaule. Rabastan leva les yeux de son livre et haussa un sourcil interrogatif face à l'attitude de Bellatrix ; elle était, après tout, censée sortir avec son jeune frère.

"Hey, Bella ?" commença Evan, prenant le silence de Rabastan comme un avertissement et enlevant gentiment sa tête de son épaule, "Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Je dois te parler," chuchota Bellatrix, son souffle effleurant le côté du visage d'Evan, "En privé…"

"Je suppose que je dois partir alors ?" répliqua Rabastan, qui semblait étonnement avoir une bonne ouïe en considérant la distance à laquelle il se trouvait d'eux, "On se verra à l'entraînement, Rosier."

Fermant son vieux livre poussiéreux, Rabastan le mit sous son bras et se dirigea vers les dortoirs envoyant finalement un regard d'avertissement à Evan avant de disparaître de leur vue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ?" demanda Evan, remarquant qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la Salle Commune, le crépitement du feu brisant l'oppressant silence qui s'était installé.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important," commença Bellatrix, sa voix devenant d'un sérieux mortel, "A propos de ma sœur…"

* * *

Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard ! Je suis impardonnable. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? ;) Oh, j'allais oublier, l'auteur vient de mettre l'épilogue de cette fic, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Un énorme MERCI à **twinzie**, **Celebrian no Elrond**, **Jane** (lol, oui c'est bien sur le couple Narcissa/Lucius), **Llewellyn** et **CT** pour leurs encourageantes reviews.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


End file.
